


together

by DojimaKojima



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DojimaKojima/pseuds/DojimaKojima
Summary: Shuichi and Kaede have some fun after a date
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 13





	together

We were already making out, fumbling around on her couch, just being in the moment, iwanted to stay in it forever. When suddenly she pulled me off of her and said:

“Shuichi, before we  _ start _ Do you have a condom?”

I fumbled around a little more and found one in my back pocket.

“Yeah” I replied “I have one in my back pocket, I dont know how it got there.

“Monokuma works in mysterious ways!” she joked

“I'm not sure how i feel about monokuma possibly watching us…”

“Just dont think about it!”

I discarded the thought and got back to making out with her using my hands to remove her clothing while she removed mine. Once i removed her bra i was dumbfounded, it finally hit me, that i was about to have sex with Kaede. WIth KAEDE. 

“Like what you see~?” she moaned “Lets see your  _ goods _ ”

She then pulled down my boxers revealing my aching, hard, length. She put her hand on it and started move it up and down, up and down. “oh kaede!” I moaned. it already felt amazing that someone else was doing it other than me but the fact that Kaede wasa doing made it feel even better. 

Then she put her mouth on the head and it felt like heaven “OH’ Fuck Kaede” her mouth was heaven and my dick just entered the gates, a familiar tension in my stomach started to build as she started to bring her warm mouth down the shaft. “Kae.. oh… Kaede.. I'm gonn- oh shit i'm gonna cum!!” She took her mouth off of my dick and wrapped it in tissues as i felt the peak of my ecstacy. Thank fully the tissues were warm so it felt nice… i think she was preparing for this. 

“now its my turn!” Kaede declared 

Still coming down from the high, i started kissing her her inner-thigh making my way up to her entrance. Then i started to lick “Oh Fuck Shuichi~ ” she moaned, as i kept going i could hear her breathing get more and more intense consistently moaning, completely overwhelmed by pleasure

“Oh shit shuichi, ah~ ah~ i'm gonna ah~ i'm gonna cum!! AHH~”

As she came down from her orgasm

“ i want you... inside of me!” her wish was my command, so i rolled on the condom from before, which i noticed had the symbol of a certain bear, and put it in all i wanted to do was pleasure her.

As i thrusted in it immediately restored the tension i felt before, hearing her moan just made me want to go faster

“ah~ ah~ shit shuichi! ah~ Keep going!!”

“Oh~ Kaede this feels so good!”

As i kept thrusting and feeling the rise in tension we started making out again, This was our moment and i wanted to stay in it forever

“I'm Gonna-- ah~~ Shuichi i'm gonna cum ah~~ Oh fuck Harder!”

“Me too! oh~ fuck Kaede i'm gonna cum too oh~ shit here it comes!

  
  


The waves of white and ecstacy both hit us at the same time the flood of pleasure was nothing like either of us had ever felt before, this was going to be a moment to remember, the only positive thing to come out of this killing game is that it brought us together.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

thank you for reading, this was my first fanfic, i hope you enjoyed it. i might make a second chapter after this.


End file.
